The present disclosure relates to graphics processing units (GPUs) and, in particular, to GPUs that employ thermal control.
The processing power of modern integrated circuits has increased dramatically over the past decades. This increased processing capability has been exploited, in the case of GPUs, by providing GPUs that can perform graphics processing operations of increasing sophistication, which has led in kind to graphics output having increased complexity and visual appeal.
The increased power of these devices, however, incurs corresponding increases in the electrical power that they consume. Increase power consumption has drawbacks, particularly in the domain of portable electrical devices, in the form of reduced battery life. The increased power consumption also can cause GPUs to generate heat that can damage GPU circuitry. Accordingly, the inventors have proposed thermal mitigation techniques for GPUs to address these issues.